evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
The Heroes (franchise)
The Heroes is an American media franchise produced by Blue Sky Studios and released by 20th Century Fox. It features the adventures of Kim and Jason, two teenagers, who have friends and like to go on adventures saving the world together. The franchise began with the 2007 film The Heroes ''and its 2012 and 2017 sequels ''The Heroes 2 and The Heroes 3, respectively. A fourth film, The Heroes, is scheduled for release on June 3, 2020. It also includes a television series for Disney Channel titled The Heroes: Unlock the Magic, which premiered in the spring of 2019 and two television specials on Fox. The franchise has been highly acclaimed with its first two features being nominated for the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, in addition to the first film's nomination for the Academy Award for Best Original Score. Films The Heroes ''(2007) : ''Main article: The Heroes : An orphanage owner (Mickey Rooney) tells a story about two teens, named Kim and Jason, who lost their parents in a car accident, and also save a young magician's apprentice named Nicholas from an evil spirit's influence along with other new friends and the queen of the Forest of Feelings. The Heroes 2 (2012) : Main article: The Heroes 2 The Heroes 2 takes place two years after the first film. In the film, Kim, Jason, and their friends go to summer camp. Kim and Jason lead the others, as they come to the aid of Christy, a young orphan camper who is tempted by an evil shape-shifting figure named Dark Heart. So, they have to save camp. The Heroes 3 (2017) : Main article: The Heroes 3 : Kim, Jason, their friends, and new friends must rescue the Princess of Wonderland from the Evil Wizard and his assistants, Dim and Dumb. After the White Rabbit shows them her photo, the Bears and Cousins search around the Earth for her before enlisting an unlikely replacement, an ordinary girl named Alice, to save her true look-alike. Venturing into Wonderland, the group encounters a host of strange characters, among them a rapping Cheshire Cat and the Jabberwocky. The Heroes 4 (2020) Kim, Jason, and their friends head to other countries and cities such as Tokyo in Japan, Paris in France, Venince and Rome in Italy, and London in England, to compete in a new competition called Worldwide War Battle, but the Queen of the Forest of Feelings becomes sidetracked with international espionage. Television series The Heroes: Unlock the Magic : Main article: The Heroes: Unlock the Magic Coming soon! Short films Chrissy Time (2008) Coming soon! Punk Rocking Maggie (2012) Coming soon! Why Alice Isn't A Princess (2017) Coming soon! Television specials The Heroes: The Nutcracker ''(2011) ''Main article: The Heroes: The Nutcrakcer Coming soon! The Heroes: The Lost Eggs ''(2016) ''Main article: The Heroes: The Lost Eggs The special centers on Kim, Jason, and their friends preparing for Easter. But the menacing Dr. Deville d’Egg has taken over the Eggverse. Kim, Jason, and their friends join a group called the Egg Protectors, to save the legendary FabergEgg and defeat this villain once and for all. Cast : Main article: List of The Heroes characters Feature films Short films Television